


Ruined Sweater

by flamebirds



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Blood, F/F, I'M WRITING MORE OF THEM, Rare Pair, So that's a thing, THIS ISN'T EDITED, all my Bette ships are technically rare pairs wtf, because FRIEND WAS SAD SO FRIEND GETS CUTE FLUFF, bette is also in love with kori's clothes bc they're always crazy soft, bette is bleeding and doesn't really care, bette is hella in love with her space gf and hella awkward about it, but since when did i care?, cute lil' fluff, i don't care, kori and bette are gay idk how else to put it, like at all, seriously kori h o w, she wanted to make cookies for kory, so star cookies, that's how she says 'i fucking love you, they were going to be star shaped, this entire tag section is just me shitposting, to give a little context, you incredible badass princess'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Starfire arrives back to Titans Tower after a mission to find her girlfriend in her sweater, bleeding slightly and baking cookies.





	Ruined Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/gifts).



Kory knows that Bette does weird things sometimes. Some of it can be explained, like when she walks into the middle of the night and simply curls up beside Starfire, not sleeping, just waiting for night to pass. Kory knows that's because, as bright and as happy as she is, as she always seems to be, she still wakes in the darkness from her nightmares and she needs someone to just be there.

There are other things that are just plain bizarre. She's been on Earth for a while now and she's quite certain that baking cookies while your shoulder bleeds is not a normal activity. But there Bette is, haphazardly baking in a bright purple sweater that Kory swears belongs to her.

She lands softly and Bette's blues eyes meet hers, softening slightly. There are many things about her that Kory loves, but her eyes might be up at the top. They don't lie, they can't lie, and they show so much emotion. When she's angry, they're dangerous, promising pain. When she's happy, they seem to sparkle in the light, shining through everything else. And when she looks at Kory, with the look reserved just for her, they become pools of blue that the alien falls into every time.

"Heya, Starfish", she says softly. "What's up?"

Kory flies towards her, her features twisting into ones of concern. "You are hurt. Have you had Raven check it out?"

Bette shrugs. She doesn't wince, not outwardly, but Kory is certain the action caused her pain. "Nah. It's just a flesh wound. But, uh, it may have ruined your sweater."

And she's telling the truth; around the wound, the purple fabric has been stained a dark, reddish brown. But it doesn't really matter, because it's Bette and besides, Kory has dozens more. (Although, Bette does have a tendency to 'borrow' them at random times).

Starfire waits until Bette puts down the mixing bowl and she picks her up into her arms, bridal style. If her girlfriend refuses to go to the Med Bay by herself, she'll just bring her there. It's a better option than Bette's wound getting infected and her being in more pain.

Bette seems to realize her plan and pouts, giving Kory the puppy dogs eyes in an effort to make her put her down. "Please, Kory? At least let me finish making the cookies!"

"Not until your wound has been sanitized and stitched up."

"You're lucky I love you", she grumbles.

Kory smiles. "I know."

It's probably not a bad thing that when Bette's face flushed crimson, Starfire took a little bit of joy in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Screw it Ima just make a bunch of Bette Kane one-shots of all the different ships I have. Comment any ships you wanna see short one shots for because I have no life.


End file.
